Shadowing Sakura
by existence555
Summary: She's insane. And I'm a stalker. Although, in my defense, I wasn't one until today. Yeah, I see real potential here. AU. SasuSaku, Sasuke's POV.


**A/N: I keep thinking of SasuSaku oneshots, so I was thinking of making this story into a collection. What do you guys think? Review, _please_! :)**

I saw her in the hallway at school today.

It was what _should_ have been an unremarkable day. The dobe was winking and flashing his obnoxiously bright smile at all the girls around us, oblivious to the fact that none of them were looking at him. Shikamaru was talking about how troublesome it was that we're not allowed to smoke in school. Neji was dealing with the fangirls. (We usually take turns and it was his turn today.)

And then suddenly, there she was.

My first thought: What the hell was wrong with her hair?

My second thought: Her eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen.

My third thought: Even with the _abominable_ hair color, she was beautiful.

My fourth thought: I wanted to know more about her, find out her name at the very least.

I was careful not to let her notice that I was noticing her.

Well, up until the point that I saw Naruto start talking to her, I was careful.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" he exclaimed. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE, FOREVER!"

She winced at his loud voice and I smirked slightly. Sakura seemed to fit her quite well. She did have the whole cherry blossom thing going on.

"Naruto, stop shouting," she demanded. "I saw you just last week."

She added on a murmur under her breath that sounded something like "And I wish we hadn't seen each other so soon."

My smirk widened as the dobe tried to put his arm around her.

He will _never_ learn, will he?

An irritated Sakura shoved him away with a force that I never could have imagined her producing. When he was a safe distance away, she proceeded to punch him, and her fist connected with his head with a resounding thump.

I raised my eyebrows. Not only was she attractive, she was strong, not to mention crazy.

I _definitely_ wanted to know more about her. (My instincts should have been screaming for me to stay away.)

As I looked on, amused, she glared at Naruto.

"Hinata-chan may like it," Sakura told him. "But I don't."

She then turned to me, an amiable grin on her face.

"Sorry about your friend," she shrugged. "I have a tendency to be violent around idiots."

"Hn," I grunted.

"Strong silent type, hm?" Sakura asked, her eyes dancing. "At least you know when to shut up, unlike the thing over there."

She motioned to Naruto and I realized that he was lying on the floor, groaning in probably fake pain. The idiot was probably hoping for some girl to come comfort him.

"Hn," I said again, somehow lost for words.

Well, since I knew her name, I figured she should know mine too.

"Sasuke," I offered. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bond," she teased. "James Bond."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Haruno Sakura," she told me.

Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted to hang out or something (who would've thought I'd ever make the first move), the bell rang, startling her.

"It was nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called back as she ran in the opposite direction. "I have to get to class now!"

"You too," I chuckled.

She was already gone.

Sighing, I glanced back over at the dobe. I would've helped him (maybe), but the Hyuga girl was already there, so I shrugged and went off to class.

So, that was how I ended up where I am right now.

Where am I right now? I'm ashamed to even say it. I saw Sakura after school and for some strange (and tingly) reason, I decided to see where she was going.

I am NOT following her.

…Just merely going in the same direction, that's all.

Because I frequent the mall. Really, it's quite an enjoyable place.

What is it that fascinates girls in shopping? It's quite simple. All you really have to do is go into a store, find the size that fits you, and buy a few items of clothing, but no, girls can't just do that. It becomes a whole deal with the squealing and the not fitting _quite_ right and all that other ridiculous stuff.

(I don't know why Sakura's wasting her time. Clothes look good on her. End of story.)

(What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a girl.)

And of course, dwelling on my thoughts never leads to anything good. I don't have time to duck when I see Ino coming towards me, her white teeth nearly blinding me.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" she exclaims, a flirty smile on her lips. "Did you follow me all the way here?"

"Hn," I reply ungraciously.

_Why_ would _I_ ever follow _her_ here?

I wouldn't follow any girl, let alone _Yamanaka Ino._

Just as she reaches up to pull me into some sort of hug, I make a run for it. Unfortunately, I run straight back, to the changing rooms.

"Sasuke-kun!" she calls after me, pouting. "Come back!"

I don't turn around because determined girls can be the scariest thing, believe me.

And there aren't any open changing rooms.

So what am I to do now? I grab the first doorknob that I see and twist it, praying for it to open. Thankfully, it does, and I bolt in…

…only to find Sakura, showing the beginnings of taking her shirt off.

My eyes widen and I realize that she looks like she's about to scream. Instinctively, I place a hand over her mouth so that she doesn't alert Ino to my location.

"I'm just trying to get away from Ino," I tell her quietly. "I really didn't mean to come in here."

She nods, letting me know that I can take my hand off now.

Sakura pulls the shirt firmly over her head before walking to door. She glares at me, then at the lock, and pushes it in. I'm sitting down on the sole chair in the room at this point and she's standing in the corner, looking irritated.

"Sasuke-kun, this is very inappropriate," she informs me. "And if you don't want to get caught by Ino-pig, you'll just have to bear with me."

Oh no, not the violent tendency. Wonderful, I can't seem to do anything right around this girl.

"Sor–" I begin, but I'm interrupted by a smack to my head.

There's a self satisfied smirk on her face and my head is throbbing. Maybe Naruto wasn't feigning that pain. Ouch.

"Hn, I guess I deserved that," I admit.

"You're damn right you did," Sakura agrees.

We sit in silence for a few minutes because I can still hear Ino looking for me.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asks.

"Eh, no reason," I reply noncommittally. "Just passing by."

Her eyebrows raise and there is a trace of amusement in her expression.

"You weren't following someone, were you, Sasuke-kun?" she inquires devilishly.

"No," I answer. "I don't follow people, Sakura."

I realize that it's the first time I've said her name and the fact that there is a faint smile on her lips when this happens makes me strangely content.

(I fell for her, damn it. Don't think I haven't realized this. I just don't _want_ to realize it. There's a very clear difference.)

"Okay then," she sighs, face falling a little bit. "If you say so."

I roll my eyes at the skeptical tone of voice she has taken.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," Sakura frowns.

I think she's grinning underneath that scowl.

"You can admit to following me," she continues. "I'm not going to blame you for it or anything."

"I don't follow people," I repeat. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Oh, but I am not people," she counters. "I'm Haruno Sakura and as creepy as others might find it, I find it quite charming that you, for lack of a better word, stalked me and ended up in this situation."

I guess there's no point in denying it anymore. A slight inclination of my chin tells her that yes, I did follow her.

(What kind of girl accepts a guy following her around? She's _crazy_.)

"Interesting," Sakura says. "You are an interesting guy, Sasuke-kun."

"In a good way, I should hope," I reply.

"Because good people stalk innocent girls," Sakura laughs.

I narrow my eyes.

"Normal people don't think that stalkers are charming," I point out.

"Well maybe I'm insane," Sakura retorts. "And you're a stalker."

"What potential," I murmur, with almost tangible sarcasm.

"I see it," Sakura tells me defensively. "I think we have perfect couple potential."

I look up to find her smiling. It seems genuine. It also seems blinding, though in a very different way from Ino's. This blinding is actually sort of nice, in that brilliant shine kind of way. Ino's is just a reason to shudder or run away.

"Maybe we could test that potential out some time," I suggest.

(Uchihas just have smoothness built in. That was smooth, wasn't it?)

"Oh, looks like Ino's gone," Sakura says suddenly. "It's been nice talking to you, Sasuke-kun."

My jaw nearly drops as she gets up, grabs her purse, and walks out of the door.

"I'll see you at homecoming!" Sakura calls back, without turning around.

I'm about to walk (not run) out of the changing room after her but then I realize that she's just set up a date.

Is that a grin I feel stretching across my face?

She's insane. And I'm a stalker. Yeah, I see real potential here.


End file.
